sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Fairburne
- Original= - V2= }}} |-| Zombie Army Trilogy= |-| |-| Battle of Berlin= - Original= - V2= }}} |-| Zombie Army Trilogy= |-| |Row 1 title = Title|Row 1 info = Lieutenant Sniper|Row 2 title = Gender|Row 2 info = Male|Row 3 title = Faction|Row 3 info = US Military OSS|Row 4 title = Status|Row 4 info = Active|Row 5 title = Location|Row 5 info = Transitory|Row 6 title = Wars Fought|Row 6 info = World War II - Cold War|Row 7 title = Voice Actor|Row 7 info = Tom Clarke-Hill|imagewidth = 280}}"This is what I trained for, just me, my rifle and a target." Karl Fairburne is an American OSS agent, as well as an elite sniper. He is the Protagonist of Sniper Elite, and the main playable character in all games in the series. Early Life and Military Career Very little is known about Karl's life prior to his military service. He was the son of a American ambassador to Germany before the war broke out, and was raised in Berlin. He studied at West Point, shortly after America's entrance into World War II in December of 1941, where he became a qualified Sniper. Karl's skill as a sniper was unmatched, and he became a great asset to the allies, during the Second World War. He was often sent as a solo infiltration unit, on some of the most top secret espionage missions during the second world War. Karl has been charged with various objectives, including; Assassination, reconnaissance and intelligence gathering, sabotage, search and rescue and the recruitment/elimination of Nazi scientists. Karl's exploits made him a legend among soldiers, and were instrumental in the Allies victory in the Second World War. North African Campaign In June 1942, during the Battle of Gazala, Fairburne is sent to assassinate General Franz Vahlen and uncover his top-secret project. He helps British soldiers repel General Erwin Rommel's forces, but ultimately, the port of Tobruk is lost. Fairburne heads to the Gaberoune oasis in Libya to kill several officers and reveal Vahlen's whereabouts. He only finds a document revealing the name of Vahlen's project, Project Seuche (literally meaning plague). The Long Range Desert Group asks for Fairburne's assistance in destroying several Flak 88s in Halfaya Pass. Fairburne's only hope of finding Vahlen is by rescuing a British informant inside Fort Rifugio previously held by the British during Operation Compass. The man, Brauer,SHARES intelligence about officers meeting at the Siwa Oasis in Western Egypt. Fairburne, whose sniping has earned him the label Wüstengeist (Desert Ghost) by the Germans, sneaks into the town and finds out that the officers plan to betray Vahlen to Hitler by giving him the general's personal diary in Berlin. Fairburne kills the officer tasked as the courier and steals the BOOK, which details Vahlen's plans to conquer Europe when the Afrika Korps win in North Africa, with his base of operations somewhere in the Kasserine Pass. Fairburne and Brauer infiltrate the base and discover from a secret movie reel that Project Seuche is a supertank codenamed Ratte. Tragically, Brauer is killed by a Tiger tank but Fairburne destroys it in revenge. He buries Brauer and takes a round from Brauer's gun. With the location of the Ratte production facility still unknown, Fairburne joins the LRDG in assaulting the German-controlled Pont du Fahs Airfield and finds a map leading to the facility, which is nestled inside the Mides canyon. He gets inside the complex and prepares satchel charges to collapse the base as well as destroy the Ratte prototype. To trigger the detonation, Fairburne puts an explosive on the Ratte's turret and drops a load of the supertank's massive shells on it. Vahlen is mortally injured trying to escape the hangar and Fairburne kills him before escaping the base. It is revealed that the intelligence Fairburne acquired on the Ratte enables the USAAF and the RAF to launch the Battle of the Ruhr. The effect of Operation Chastise on steel production forces the Germans to scrap work on the Ratte. Battle of Berlin Fairburne is inserted into Berlin in 1945, during the final days of World War II. as part Operation Paperclip and its predecessor Operation Overcast, the plan by the USA to recruit the scientists of Nazi Germany and to assassinate those trying to defect to the Soviet Union. Fairburne sent into Berlin to first assassinate German Major-General Hans von Eisenberg who was attempting to defect to the Soviets. Shortly after, he is given the mission to eliminate Doctor Gunther Kreidl, a Nazi scientist who is being led out of the city in a convoy. After laying an ambush, Fairburne escapes with the doctor's personal documents revealing further information about the V-2 rocket program including the location of other scientists. As the only American within the region, he is sent to the outskirts of the city to infiltrate a V-2 production facility in search of another scientist, Dr. Schwaiger. While the scientist is absent, Fairburne learns that he originally made plans to defect to the United States, before sabotaging and escaping the facility. US intelligence then sends him into Opernplatz where the Soviets are in full invading force. As the Soviets and Germans engage one another, Fairburne slips by and saves Schwaiger from being executed by Nazi officers after his plans to defect were discovered. However in the ensuing firefight, Schwaiger is mortally wounded and in his dying words states that "Wolff has a plan" and the unknown word "tabun". Following these events, Fairburne continues to track and eliminate the remaining scientists, assassinating Doctor Müller in his command tower during a series of bombing raids on the city. With no location of the V-2 launching site, Fairburne infiltrates and searches the Soviet HQ. There he finds that documents revealing that tabun is actually a nerve gas that is to be carried by the V-2 rockets. As a last act of revenge the remaining scientist Doctor Wolff intends to launch them at London. With only the information that location is somewhere outside Berlin, Fairburne goes to Wolff's offices within the city to find more information. However by the time he arrives the office has been already destroyed, yet Fairburne is able to find a ripped notebook and learns that Wolff is about to escape from an airfield. Fairburne retrieves a map detailing V-2 storage facilities and sets out to destroy the rockets before they can be launched. With only Wolff left, Fairburne goes back to the Brandenburg Gate, where he had assassinated von Eisenberg few days earlier. Fairburne climbs on top of the structure and, as Wolff is about to escape in a car, shoots and kills Wolff, causing the car to lose control and flip over. Fairburne remarks that World War II is over but the Cold War has just begun, in which he has acted as the first soldier. Zombie Army Trilogy Karl is the default playable character in Zombie Army Trilogy. He is a member of the Survivor Brigade, who are attempting to end the Apocalypse and Hitler's Nazi Zombie Army. Karl is generally not used to working in a team, though given the circumstances he was willing to his new role in the team, (quite possibly reluctantly.) His signature weapon is the Springfield M1903. Appearance and Attire Karl is a caucasian male. He is quite tall and has a muscular build. He has blue Eyes and brown hair, which he keeps brushed back. During his time in North Africa, he wore a yellow short sleeved shirt, and brown cargo pants, and brown combat boots. He also had a pair of goggles, presumably in case of a sand storm. Karl's hair is slightly shorter and he sports a small beard, and he has a tan. During the battle of Berlin, Karl wore an olive drab coat and pants and black boots. He wore the same clothes during the events of the Zombie Army Trilogy, though he had forearm guards and shoulder pads. and wore a yellow armband around his left bicep, like all other playable characters. He had a bloody bandage wrapped around his head. and wore black fingerless gloves. There was a large black container attatched to his belt, as well as having additional ammo pouches. Several features always remain consistent with Karl's uniform. He always wears bandages wrapped around his hands in lieu of gloves, presumably, to grant more grip, yet maintain full dexterity. Karl always wears a scarf. He also wears spats, with a bandage around the one on his left leg. Karl wears a harness, to hold various pouches and a flask. During the original Sniper Elite, Karl is disguised as a Nazi. Personality Karl is very stoic, even in the face of a full enemy assault, helping him excel at being a sniper. He is very quiet, most of his dialogue being delivered by inner monologue, and he barely speaks directly to other characters. Karl is very dedicated to his missions and will eliminate anyone who stands in his way of completing his objective. However, he will disregard orders when he uncovers new information and change his objectives, for the greater good. . Karl is a bit of a loner, and does not seem very sociable. While in Africa he claimed that most of the soldiers were just young men rushing to their deaths, and rather callously remarked that most wouldn't survive. Though he wasn't without friendship, as he was willing to give Brauer a proper burial, and leave an improvised grave after he was killed. Skills and Abilities Fairburne is an expert Marksman and sharpshooter, making him an excellent sniper. Able to take out moving enemies, even if they are in a vehicle travelling at high speeds at great distances, and take on multiple enemy snipers single handed, ricochet bullets, and is accurate enough to detonate an enemies grenades. Karl has great breath control allowing him to steady his shots allowing him to be more accurate. Karl will wait for extensive periods of time for an opportunity for a kill. He is also able to identify weak points on vehicles, so that he can disable, or destroy them. An expert in guerrilla warfare, Fairburne will take full advantage of his environment, laying traps to provide an ambush against large enemy forces, and will even booby trap bodies to kill unsuspecting soldiers when they move to examine them. He is a master of stealth, espionage. Usually deployed as a solo unit, Fairburne travels behind enemy lines, into occupied territory, Enemy strongholds, and even active battle zones on his own to complete objectives. Though, specializing as a Sniper, he is excellent, in close quarters combat, able to silently take out enemies, either with a knife or his bare hands. Though he prefers a stealthy approach where possible, Fairburne is also capable in a firefight, able to use most weapons he finds in the field. He is able to hold his own against multiple enemy infantrymen, snipers, and even tanks, Fairburne has also been caught between rival factions fighting each other, and managed to survive the onslaught. Fairburne's exploits have earned him a reputation as an incredibly deadly operator, especially among enemy troops, who referred to him as "The Desert Ghost" while he was in Africa. General Vahlen, was even aware of his handiwork, claiming to be impressed, and called himself an 'Admirer' He stated that they were no so different, that they both are workers of war, and both enjoy their work. Fairburne claimed, he was not like Vahlen, stating that he remembered everyone he killed. Trivia * Karl is possibly named after William E. Fairbairn, A British soldier and police officer. He is notable for creating the Self Defense style Defendu, and being one of the developers of the Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife. * One of the reasons he was chosen to be an OSS agent was from his high up family status in the American government; this was a common way of citizens being hired to join the OSS, coming from high up status. * He was probably chosen for his later mission in Berlin due to his experience of the city and the German language. * In Sniper Elite V2, Karl only ever speaks directly to Dr Schwaiger, and never interacts with any of his targets. Gallery SE2 title screen.jpg SE3 title screen.jpg Karl fairburne v2.png Karl fairburne 3.jpg Karl Fairburne 1945.jpeg Karl SEV2.jpg Karl Fairburne ZAT.png Karl fairburne v2 2.jpeg Karl fairburne 3 3.jpg Karl fairburne 3 4.jpg Sniper Elite V2 cover.png Sniper-elite-3.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Sniper Elite Category:Sniper Elite V2 Category:Sniper Elite III Category:Sniper Category:Zombie Army Trilogy Category:Survivor Brigade